How Crazy Your Love
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy slight YeKyu/EPILOGUE/ Setiap hal selalu ada yang berubah, dan memulai semuanya dari awal adalah perubahan yang paling bagus./Zhou Mi centric/NO NC!
1. Chapter 1

—**How Crazy Your Love****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pair: ****ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight YeKyu**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, Crack Pair,**** NC-21 yang kepotong~ xD, semi-BDSM, dll.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Crime**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Twin yang—ngakunya—kece, padahal nggak. ._.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmh... nnghh..."

Suara desahan terdengar dari mulut seorang namja, memenuhi kamar yang berukuran cukup luas itu. Tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut apapun itu penuh dengan peluh. Merintih, antara merasakan nikmat dan juga sakit pada saat yang bersamaan di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bersandar ketika _vibrator _yang tertanam dalam _hole_nya melesak semakin dalam dengan _volume _getar yang terus naik, membuatnya semakin sulit bahkan hanya untuk menahan desahannya saja.

"Aaahhh…"

Kejantanannya berdiri tegak dan terus mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_. Namun _cock-ring _yang terpasang pada ujung kejantanannya itu membuatnya hanya bisa mengalami orgasme kering. Tak terhitung, mungkin sekitar 6 atau 7 kali, entahlah. Rasanya sakit, ngilu. Perutnya terasa melilit karena berkali-kali gagal mengeluarkan cairannya.

Kedua tangannya tak dapat berbuat banyak. Toh kalaupun ingin, ia terikat. Tidak terlalu erat, tapi tetap sulit untuk dilepas. Apalagi posisi tangannya berada di belakang tubuhnya, terbelenggu oleh borgol besi yang tersambung dengan rantai yang—sengaja—diikatkan di tepi ranjang. Bergerak sedikit saja sudah cukup untuk menciptakan sedikit luka memar atau goresan pada pergelangan tangannya.

Dan… yah, ia juga tidak bisa melihat. Bukan karena buta, kedua matanya baik-baik saja. Tapi karena tertutup—sengaja ditutup lebih tepatnya. Dengan selembar kain panjang berwarna hitam, hanya kegelapan yang bisa ia lihat.

"Nngghhh…"

Kedua kakinya yang mengangkang semakin terbuka lebar, ketika dirasakannya getaran dalam _hole_nya semakin keras terasa. Peluh semakin deras mengalir, dari pelipis turun ke lehernya. Terlihat menggoda, jelas saja. Hanya orang buta saja yang tidak akan tergoda akan dirinya. Bahkan _namja straight _pun bisa berubah orientasi seksualnya kalau melihat pemandangan ini. Ditambah dengan suara desahan yang sengaja tidak ia tahan. Ia gigit bibirnya hingga mengeluarkan darah, mengalir turun ke dagunya. Sekali lagi, orgasmenya kembali tertahan.

Oh, dan mungkin juga satu orang lagi yang—terlihat—tidak tergoda… mungkin. Seorang _namja _yang berada dalam ruangan yang sama, hanya berjarak sekitar dua atau tiga meter dari ranjang. Duduk di balik meja kerjanya dan fokus pada _laptop_ di hadapannya. Terlihat tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan—dan keadaan—_namja _lain yang ada di atas ranjang_nya_. Yah, terlihat tidak peduli, walau iris gelap di balik kacamatanya jelas mengatakan hal lain. Ada hasrat yang tinggi dalam sorot matanya, dan ia—sebisa mungkin—berusaha untuk menahannya. Sepuluh menit lagi mungkin.

Setidaknya sampai _dia _benar-benar tidak tahan lagi karena berkali-kali harus mengalami orgasme kering.

_Namja _berambut kemerahan itu mengambil kembali sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah _remote _berukuran kecil—sangat kecil, bahkan bisa ia sembunyikan di balik kemeja atau jas miliknya. Ditekannya perlahan, menambah _volume_nya hingga maksimal—

"Aaaahhhhh~!"

—dan… yah, memang itu reaksi yang ia harapkan. Kalau bisa, lebih.

Kedua matanya beralih melihat jam yang menggantung tak jauh darinya. _Empat jam? Lebih lama dari sebelumnya…_

Ia menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak. Melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di lehernya lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati ranjang. _Aku lupa… daripada tersiksa, kurasa anak ini malah semakin menikmatinya…_

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menaiki ranjang, menimbulkan sedikit suara. Menyadari ada seseorang yang naik ke atas ranjang tempatnya terbaring, _namja _bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_G-gege_… hhh… aahhh…"

Ia menjilat bibirnya. Bohong kalau ia bilang kalau ia tidak tergoda sama sekali melihat pemandangan ini. Hanya saja, bermain-main dengannya dan melihatnya tersiksa—sekaligus menikmatinya, jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada langsung menyerangnya begitu saja.

"Nnghh… Zhou Mi… _gege_… aahhh…"

"Hm?"

Dipegangnya dagu anak itu. _Namja _bernama Zhou Mi itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia usap darah yang sudah mulai mengering di sudut bibirnya, lalu dijilatnya pelan. "Hari ini lumayan lama, hm~?"

"Nnghh…"

Zhou Mi melepaskan celana panjang yang masih ia kenakan. Kejantanannya yang lumayan besar dan hampir tegak itu kini terekspos dengan jelas. Ia menarik kepala _namja _berkulit putih itu, hingga kepalanya semakin mendongak ke atas. Detik berikutnya, ia mendorong kepalanya hingga tepat berada di antara selangkangannya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Henly-_chagi_~"

"_N-ne… _aahh…"

Henry menundukkan kepalanya, berhadapan dengan kejantanan milik Zhou Mi. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Kedua tangannya yang terbelenggu membuatnya sedikit mengalami kesulitan untuk bergerak. Hanya sedikit sih, toh ia sudah biasa dengan posisi seperti ini. Sedikit memajukan wajahnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati bagian pangkal kejantanannya sambil sesekali bermain dengan _twins ball_nya. Sedikit bermain-main, lagipula ia juga tidak mau menyelesaikan ini secepatnya.

"Oohh…"

_Namja _bertubuh telanjang itu masih tetap memainkan lidahnya di bagian pangkal, belum berniat untuk langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Menggunakan bahu sebagai tumpuannya, ia kembali memajukan tubuhnya hingga keduanya kini benar-benar menempel, hampir tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Lidahnya perlahan naik ke atas, namun masih setia untuk tetap bermain-main, mengabaikan ujung kejantanan Zhou Mi yang kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_nya.

"Hmmmhh…"

Zhou Mi menggeram tertahan. Sebelah tangannya meremas rambut Henry, sesekali menekannya, mengisyaratkannya untuk langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut dan memanjakannya. Yah, ini terasa seperti pelampiasan hasratnya yang tersendat-sendat atau tertunda sama sekali. Dan ia benci itu.

"Aaahhh… nngghh…"

_Namja _berambut kemerahan itu menarik kepala Henry hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Sengaja, _eoh_~?"

Henry menyeringai tipis. "Kan _gege _yang mengajariku. Mau menghukumku, hm~?"

Seringai turut muncul di wajah _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu. Hampir tertawa sebenarnya. Hukuman ya? Ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa menyebutnya sebagai hukuman karena anak ini selalu menikmatinya. Semakin kasar ia melakukannya, bukan rintih kesakitan yang akan dikeluarkannya. Henry justru malah memintanya melakukan lebih.

"Kau yang memintanya, _chagiya_~"

Zhou Mi mendorong tubuh Henry perlahan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga _namja _yang lebih pendek darinya itu berada dalam posisi menungging. Seolah sengaja—atau memang sengaja—Henry melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal dan membuat pinggulnya terangkat ke atas, memperlihatkan _hole_nya yang masih tertanam oleh _vibrator _dan berkedut, memintanya untuk segera dimasuki oleh benda lain yang lebih besar dibandingkan _vibrator _tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi, _gege_~? Nnggh… bukannya _gege _mau menghukumku, hm?" Henry semakin mengangkat pinggulnya, menggoda Zhou Mi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandanginya. Walau kegelapan melingkupinya, ia masih bisa merasakan kalau _kekasihnya _itu tengah memandanginya. Dan menggodanya seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Tidak sabaran seperti biasanya, _eoh_~?"

Zhou Mi memegangi pinggul Henry. Diarahkannya kejantanannya tepat di depan _hole_nya. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepas _vibrator _yang masih terus bergetar—tidak terlalu tinggi _volume_nya tapi cukup untuk membuat Henry mengeluarkan desahannya ketika tanpa sengaja benda itu menyentuh _sweatspot_nya.

"_Ready_?"

"_Anytime_~"

_Namja _dengan tubuh yang lumayan tinggi itu langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang ke dalam _hole _Henry—

"Aaaarrgghhh!"

—dan tanpa melakukan pemanasan sama sekali, bahkan _vibrator _itu pun masih berada di dalam.

Henry semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Ini sakit. Rasanya tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. _Hole_nya kini penuh, oleh _vibrator _dan juga kejantanan Zhou Mi yang lumayan besar. Ia bahkan sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara lain selain teriakan barusan. Ini bukan hanya sakit, tapi sangat sakit, perih dan juga ngilu di saat yang bersamaan. Tapi di balik semua itu, ia menyukainya. Menyukai sekaligus juga menikmatinya.

Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, tak peduli rasa sakit yang benar-benar membuatnya terasa mati rasa. _Vibrator _dalam _hole_nya melesak semakin dalam, tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Aaaahhh… nngghhh…"

Zhou Mi masih tetap diam. Ia hanya menunggu, sampai Henry bergerak lebih liar dari ini. _Namja _itu hanya menyeringai ketika dirasakannya kejantanannya terasa agak licin oleh sesuatu yang basah. Oh _well_, kelihatannya itu darah…

"Nnggghh… _gege_… aahhh… _move… please… _aahhhh…"

Henry terus bergerak, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Mengabaikan _hole_nya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ini nikmat, dan ia tidak mau menghentikannya hanya karena luka yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Bergerak, hm~? Yakin? Aku tidak akan pelan—_well, _tidak akan pernah pelan sebenarnya. _Hole_mu berdarah, _chagiya_~"

"Aish, jangan pura-pura khawatir begitu. Kadang malah lebih parah dari ini…" Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya walau sebenarnya _namja _di belakangnya tidak dapat melihatnya.

Zhou Mi terkekeh pelan. Yah, memang biasanya lebih dari ini. Henry tidak hanya memiliki luka di _hole_nya—itu malah sudah terlalu biasa—tapi juga di tempat lainnya. Entah itu karena perbuatannya atau perbuatan si pemilik tubuh itu sendiri.

"Bergeraklah, _gege_~ Aku sudah cukup tersiksa karena harus orgasme kering berkali-kali, sekarang kau malah sengaja mengulurnya… yang benar saja… aaaakkkkhhh!"

Henry langsung memekik begitu Zhou Mi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cukup keras. Tanpa sengaja, reaksinya itu malah membuat pergelangan tangannya semakin tergores dengan borgol yang masih membelenggunya.

"Ini kan… aaaahhh… yang kau inginkan, hm~?"

"_N-ne_… aaahhhh… _fuck me_… ngghhh… _harder_…" Henry langsung bergerak, berusaha mengimbangi tempo gerakan Zhou Mi yang lebih kuat dan lebih cepat.

Oh, dan _well_, ini akan berlanjut sampai pagi… sepertinya.

.

.

"Aww…"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia yang tengah fokus dengan makan siangnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar pekik tertahan itu. "Lagi?"

_Namja _yang duduk di hadapannya hanya mengangkat bahunya. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan sahabat dekatnya itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya yang tertunda sekejap karena pekikan tadi—sambil sesekali meringis ketika tangannya melakukan sesuatu yang agak membebani pergelangan tangannya yang keduanya sama-sama terbalut perban.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Sudah biasa, dan ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Yah, _namja _ini memang begini sifatnya, dan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari terbiasa untuk bisa memahaminya. Setidaknya pengalaman hingga kini bersama dengan kekasihnya yang satu tipe dengan sahabatnya ini membuatnya… katakanlah… ng, terlatih mungkin? Tapi setidaknya Yesung tidak pernah mengacuhkannya…

"Kali ini cuma tangan?" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Lima belas menit lagi ia ada kuliah, dan membuang waktu percuma di _cafeteria _jelas bukan kebiasaannya.

"Dan _hole_ku. Ayolah, memangnya sejak kapan bagian bawah tubuhku akan benar-benar selamat tiap kali melakukan _itu_?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. Tak terlalu mempedulikan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Sesekali lakukan _sex _yang normal, bisa kan... Henry-_ah_?"

Pembicaraan yang tidak tepat dilakukan sebenarnya mengingat saat ini tengah makan siang. Yah, tapi siapa yang peduli toh tidak akan ada yang mendengar mereka.

Henry tersenyum tipis—terasa ganjil sebenarnya karena itu bukan benar-benar tersenyum. "Kau tahu kalau Mimi-_gege _tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu, dan aku juga lebih tidak mau mengalaminya..."

"Oh _yeah_, kau bilang begitu juga aku selalu melihatmu berjalan layaknya penguin di kampus. Dasar pasangan aneh..."

_Tuk._

Henry memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sendok yang dipegangnya. Tak terlalu keras tapi... yah, cukup membuat perhatian Kyuhyun langsung teralih.

"_Yaa_! Mochi sangar, apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?"

"Kau bilang aku aneh? Bukannya kau juga sama saja, _eoh_? Setidaknya aku melakukannya dengan Mimi-_gege _di apartemen, tidak seperti kalian yang melakukannya dimana pun—di _lift _pun kalian masih berusaha mencari kesempatan melakukan itu, aish..."

Wajah Kyuhyun sontak memerah. Yah, yang dikatakan Henry memang benar sih, tapi tidak perlu diucapkan sejelas itu kan...

"Aish... sudahlah..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk fokus pada makan siangnya.

Henry hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa menyindir perilaku _sex _mereka yang cenderung seperti _itu_, maka ia bisa saja membalikkannya dengan menyindir kegiatan _sex _mereka yang benar-benar tidak kenal tempat itu.

"Ah!"

Henry kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Wae_?"

"Kalian melakukan itu hampir setiap hari selama dua tahun aku kenal kalian, status kalian sebenarnya apa?"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu hanya diam. Tak ingin menjawab atau mungkin bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Entahlah..."

"_Annyeong_..."

Mendengar suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, sontak keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_. Cukup tampan, dan yah... senyum yang dikeluarkannya menambah kesan tampannya. Hanya saja, setampan apapun orang itu mereka tidak akan pernah tertarik. Tapi... sekedar untuk berbasa-basi, daripada dianggap tidak sopan.

"_Ne_?"

Henry yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Namaku Lee Donghae. Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kyuhyun menatap _namja _bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia mengenalnya—err, atau lebih tepatnya mengetahuinya. Mahasiswa jurusan seni musik sama seperti dirinya. Satu tingkat lebih senior. Dikenal sebagai _namja _yang baik—walau ia sebenarnya tahu orang seperti apa di balik topeng baiknya itu. Berkali-kali berganti kekasih, lalu memutuskannya begitu saja ketika ia sudah bosan. Dan kalau dilihat dari cara orang ini menatap Henry, kelihatannya anak ini yang akan jadi incaran selanjutnya.

_Namja _berambut ikal itu berdiri, beranjak pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat ini—untuk melakukan sesuatu sebenarnya. "_Mianhae_, aku ada kuliah, kalian kutinggal tidak apa-apa kan?"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, ia langsung beranjak pergi. Tak mempedulikan bagaimana reaksi Henry atau senior bernama Lee Donghae itu. Ada seseorang yang harus dihubunginya saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun berbelok di koridor ujung, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan bersandar pada tembok. Ia menatap sekelilingnya berharap tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau ada seseorang—siapapun itu—yang menguping pembicaraannya. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, _namja _berambut coklat itu langsung merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Menanti hingga tersambung, sesekali ia melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding yang agak dekat dengannya. _Aish, _gege..._ angkat cepat, aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi_...

Yeah, ia memang tidak bohong kalau ia ada kelas kan?

"Ah! _Yeoboseyo_, _gege_~"

Mengabaikan gerutuan di seberang sana—yang intinya sedikit memakinya karena sudah mengganggu jam kerjanya saat itu, Kyuhyun malah berseri-seri layaknya seorang anak yang mendapatkan mainan yang sudah lama diidam-idamkannya.

"Ada yang mau mengganggu _milikmu_, Mimi-_gege_~ Kali ini aku yang melakukannya, _ne_?"

"..."

"Aku jamin tidak akan ada jejaknya. Bilang pada Yesung-_hyung _aku pulang telat~ Sudah ya, aku ada kelas setelah ini... _bye~_"

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya bahkan sebelum _namja _di seberang tadi membalas ucapannya. Detik berikutnya ia langsung melesat menuju kelasnya—dengan seulas seringai tipis yang terlihat di wajahnya. _Giliranku bersenang-senang~_

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n: SAYA POTONG JADI 2 YA~ :D *capslock mendadak rusak* Gapapa kan Twin~? *plak**

**Lanjutannya hari Sabtu ya~ Lagi sakit jadi ngeditnya pun antara sadar dan nggak -.-**

**Udah ah, hadiah ulang tahunnya saya **_**cut **_**dulu ya. Tapi jangan teror saya habis ini. xD**

**Oke, **_**readers**_**, berminat baca lanjutannya? Silakan **_**comment**_**, siapa tahu saya jadi cepet sembuh dan bisa ngedit dengan bener~ ^^)/**

**.**

_**See You On The Other Story**_

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**How Crazy Your Love****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****2****/****3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pair: ****ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight YeKyu**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, Crack Pair,**** NC-21, dll. Untuk chapter ini gak ada BDSM ya, lagi kurang ide. ._.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Crime**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Twin yang—ngakunya—kece, padahal nggak. ._.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki terdengar jelas, menyusuri koridor-koridor lengang. Sesekali satu atau dua orang terlihat berjalan, terkadang hampir berlari dengan wajah panik sambil kedua tangannya membawa lembaran-lembaran dokumen. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu hanya melangkah, santai namun tegas. Memberi kesan bahwa ia bukan hanya sekedar pegawai biasa di tempat ini.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu, berwarna putih dan tertutup rapat. _Namja_ itu—Kim Jongwoon atau orang lain lebih senang memanggilnya Yesung—terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya terangkat, seolah hendak mengetuk pintu, namun jelas itu tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Tidak, selama orang itu yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, sekalipun jabatannya adalah seorang _general manager_.

"Zhou Mi-_ah_~"

_Namja_ lain—si pemilik ruangan—hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Kalau saja orang ini tidak lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati menendangnya—yang sudah masuk seenaknya ke ruangan pribadinya—ke luar. Hanya saja… yah, usianya lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya dan… jabatannya sama dengan dirinya, sama-sama _manager_. Hanya bedanya orang ini adalah seorang _operational manager_. Tapi… tetap saja tidak sopan…

"_Wae, gege_?"

Zhou Mi melayangkan _death glare _mematikan untuknya. Namun, kelihatannya urat ketakutan seorang Kim Jongwoon sudah putus—atau mungkin juga sejak lahir ia memang tidak pernah memilikinya. _Namja _bertubuh sedang itu justru melangkahkan kakinya ringan, seolah apa yang ditunjukkan Zhou Mi padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dipikirkan.

Yesung langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang menghadap Zhou Mi. Saling berhadapan, dan Zhou Mi memilih untuk diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan—atau mungkin dilakukan—oleh orang ini.

"Henry-ah?"

"Hm?" Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Masih melakukan itu juga?"

Zhou Mi kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda sesaat. Memilih untuk diam, namun Yesung tahu orang ini mendengarkannya.

"Kalian gila..."

Zhou Mi menyeringai, kali ini ia benar-benar menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Yesung. Ia bersandar pada punggung kursi. Tanpa melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, ia tersenyum lebar. Terlalu tidak wajar untuk orang ini yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah tersenyum—kecuali senyum palsu.

"Kau bilang kami gila? Kalian jauh lebih gila lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak menjadikan sepupuku sendiri sebagai kekasihku..."

Yesung mendengus pelan. _Well_, _namja_ China ini memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun adalah sepupu jauhnya. Mereka kabur dari rumah masing-masing dan tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen. Tidak ada masalah, keluarga mereka tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Dan yah, setidaknya mereka tidak kekurangan apapun soal materi, bahkan tanpa meminta bantuan pada keluarga mereka.

"Kau bahkan sampai mencelakakan _namja_ lain yang mendekati Kyuhyun milikmu itu, hm~?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah sampai membunuh mereka~" Yesung tersenyum, terkesan manis sekaligus juga tampan. Tapi Zhou Mi cukup tahu kalau dibalik senyum itu ada pribadi seorang psikopat.

Keduanya diam. Zhou Mi menatap ke arah luar jendela. Hampir senja, langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga walau di arah lain masih terlihat warna birunya. _Sudah sesore ini?_

"Mau sampai kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Mengikat anak itu, bahkan kalian tidak pernah memperjelas hubungan kalian itu seperti apa. _Sex friend_? _Master _dan _slave_nya? Atau memang sepasang kekasih?" Yesung menopang kepalanya di atas meja dengan sebelah tangannya. Iris gelapnya menatap tumpukan dokumen yang berderet rapi di rak-rak yang menempel di dinding. Tidak ada yang menarik sih, hanya saja… yah… sedikit kepikiran juga sih… orang ini ternyata sudah terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini. Enam tahun menggunakan ruangan ini? Itu hebat sebenarnya…

Zhou Mi diam begitu pun Yesung, hanya suara detak jam yang terus melaju, menghiasi ruangan tanpa kata itu dengan suaranya yang statis.

"Aku tidak mencintainya…"

Yesung sedikit melirik Zhou Mi dari sudut matanya. "_Jinjja_?" _Bohong kan?_

"Dia juga membenciku, _gege_…"

"Hm?"

"Ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan membenci seseorang yang sudah menculiknya? Justru akan aneh kalau dia tidak membenciku sama sekali…" Zhou Mi menyeringai, kontras dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Kau bercanda…"

"_Gege _pikir sudah berapa kali dia berniat untuk membunuhku atau juga membunuh dirinya sendiri?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Gila. Satu kata yang tepat ditujukan untuk _namja _di hadapannya ini. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya kalau Henry bisa saja membenci orang ini, hanya saja… entahlah, ia bukan seorang psikolog, dan menilai perasaan seseorang jelas bukan keahliannya… tapi benci ya… kalau dilihat mungkin sebaliknya. Oh _well_, rasa benci memang pasti ada. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Zhou Mi, memangnya siapa orang yang tidak akan membenci seseorang yang sudah menculiknya, mengurungnya dan terus mengikatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas? Tapi… yah, Yesung bisa melihatnya, ada sesuatu dalam hubungan dua orang ini, hanya saja keduanya buta akan hal itu.

_Namja _yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Zhou Mi itu pun beranjak, berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, tak ingin terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini. Entahlah, hanya saja auranya tidak terlalu menyenangkan dan membuatnya tidak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan ini.

"Ah…" Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, seolah teringat akan tujuannya datang ke ruangan ini—yah, itu memang tujuan aslinya sih. Ia membalikkan badannya, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Zhou Mi. "Jangan membuat Kyuhyun-ku jadi seorang psikopat… ingat itu!"

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke luar, meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang hanya menatapnya malas. "Kalian kan memang sama-sama psikopat, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau Kui Xian juga jadi seperti itu…"

.

.

.

Henry melangkahkan kakinya pelan, berjalan menuju ruang musik. Mengabaikan belasan pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ajakan pulang bersama dari _sunbae _yang tadi ditemuinya di _cafetaria_. _Namja _China itu menghela nafasnya. Bukannya ia bermaksud untuk tidak sopan, hanya saja… yah… ia tidak mau membuat orang itu malah jadi celaka—ng, _aniya_, sebenarnya mungkin _sunbae_nya itu malah sudah dalam bahaya. Tatapan mata Kyuhyun berbeda, dan ia bisa melihat kalau sahabat dekatnya itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Hhh… ini gila, harusnya aku bunuh diri saja waktu itu…"

Setidaknya ia tidak akan terikat oleh sesuatu yang _absurd_ dan gila. Apa ya… jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah membuat kehidupannya berantakan seperti ini? _Well_, bukan berantakan dalam artian hidupnya jadi serba kekurangan sih. Ia tinggal di tempat yang… katakanlah… mewah. Segala keperluannya dipenuhi tanpa ada sesuatu yang kurang sedikit pun. Bahkan ia bisa kuliah di tempat ini juga karena orang itu. Gantinya… ia harus membayarnya dengan tubuh dan juga kebebasannya. Yah, di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis kan?

Hanya saja…

_Well_, ia menyukainya. Setiap hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan, ia menyukainya. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan kalau kegiatan mereka itu justru jauh dari kata normal. Bukan melakukan _sex _layaknya sepasang kekasih atau suami-istri. Itu… lebih terasa seperti melampiaskan nafsu semata—bahkan tak jarang ia harus mengalami luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Tapi sekali lagi… ia menyukai hal itu.

Oh, baiklah. Rasanya ia benar-benar gila sekarang.

"Aish… memikirkannya malah membuatku ingin cepat pulang dan melakukan _itu _lagi…"

Henry membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju luar bangunan. Ia sudah tidak berminat lagi menuju ruang musik. Toh tujuannya ke sana juga hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangnya yang—hebatnya—terlalu luang hingga ia mungkin bisa saja tertidur sejak makan siang tadi. Sedikit berlari, ia mengambil ponselnya, memeriksa jadwal Zhou Mi.

"Harusnya dia pulang cepat hari ini. Tapi… yah, melihat sifatnya mungkin berharap saja ia punya kesadaran untuk segera pulang… hhh…"

.

.

.

"Dia tidak ke sini, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang musik. Kosong. Lagipula lampunya juga mati, pertanda kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke ruangan ini. Alisnya berkerut. Tumben sekali, biasanya Henry akan menghabiskan waktunya hingga sore di tempat ini sebelum pulang ke apartemennya.

Ia mengendikkan bahunya, tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Toh ia juga tahu apa yang membuat _namja _itu—kelihatannya—cepat-cepat pulang. Zhou Mi pulang lebih cepat hari ini—harusnya dan pasti itu akan berlanjut ke… ng… begitulah…

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu ruangan yang kosong itu. Sedikit tersentak, matanya menangkap sosok yang sebenarnya tengah dicarinya—selain Henry. Ia menyeringai, lakukan hari ini dan sebisa mungkin jangan sampai Yesung tahu atau ia akan kena hukuman.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, hampir berlari. Hampir sore dan sebagian besar penghuni universitas ini juga sudah pulang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih tinggal, dan itu justru saat yang tepat.

"Donghae-_sunbae_~!"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan itu sebenarnya bukan waktu normalnya untuk kembali ke apartemen. Hanya saja… entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin kembali ke apartemennya hari ini secepatnya. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menatap ke depan, masih terpikir pembicaraannya dengan Yesung tadi.

Tidak mencintainya ya? Andai itu memang benar-benar bisa dilakukannya…

_Cklek_.

Ia membuka pintu. Gelap. Wajar saja, harusnya Henry belum pulang jam segini, dan ia juga belum seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Zhou Mi menutup pintu, melepas sepatunya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Mengabaikan pencahayaan minim yang melingkupi tempat tinggalnya ini.

Ia tidak sendiri di tempat ini. Ia tahu itu, Henry sudah pulang sepertinya. Dan ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan anak itu pulang lebih cepat sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin hampir sama dengan alasannya. Hanya saja ia sendiri tidak terlalu berharap banyak anak itu sudah ada di sini.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka. Namun belum sempat ia memegang kenop pintu, seseorang telah lebih dulu menahan gerakannya.

"_Gege_~"

Henry memeluk Zhou Mi dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit tersentak. "_Wae~_?"

Ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap Henry yang… hm… hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja tipis—miliknya mungkin—dan… Zhou Mi membalas pelukan Henry. Ia bisa merasakan kalau anak ini tidak mengenakan apapun selain kemeja itu.

"Ngh…"

Zhou Mi mengarahkan tangannya menuju _hole _Henry, lalu menyentuhnya perlahan. "_Vibrator_, hm~?"

"Aaahh…"

Henry semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya memeluk Zhou Mi semakin erat. Melihat hal itu, Zhou Mi langsung menggendong tubuh Henry dan membawanya menuju kamar. Kejantanan Henry yang sudah menegang sempurna bergesekan dengan miliknya yang masih tertutup oleh celana panjang, membuatnya sedikit melenguh.

"Tidak sabaran, _eoh_~? Kalau aku tidak cepat pulang bagaimana?" Zhou Mi menjilati telinga Henry, sesekali mengulumnya dan meniupkan nafasnya.

"Ngh… _gege_… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi… _fuck me_~"

Zhou Mi menurunkan tubuh Henry di atas tempat tidur. _Namja _bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu langsung bersandar, membuka kedua kakinya lebar, memperlihatkan _hole_nya yang berkedut meskipun sudah diisi oleh _vibrator _yang bergetar dengan _volume _maksimal. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar benda ini—_well_, setidaknya benda ini membantunya menghabiskan waktu sebelum Zhou Mi pulang. Kejantanannya terus mengeluarkan _precum_, membuat Zhou Mi berasumsi kalau anak ini sudah melakukan hal tersebut beberapa jam sebelum ia pulang.

_Namja _berambut kemerahan itu melepas jas yang dikenakannya, melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku lalu beranjak menaiki ranjang. Terdengar suara agak berderit. Zhou Mi langsung memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Henry. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Tubuh di bawahnya ini menggoda—selalu menggoda. Bahkan di kala dirinya sedang tidak memiliki hasrat untuk melakukan _sex_, hanya dengan membayangkan Henry yang _naked _dan menggoda dirinya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terangsang.

"Aku akan langsung saja, _ne_~" _Well_, ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Ia ada janji—dengan Yesung yang berarti membuatnya secara tidak langsung juga memiliki janji dengan Kyuhyun—pukul delapan nanti. Yah, dimana ada Yesung, kadang bisa dipastikan kalau orang itu akan bersama Kyuhyun juga. Tinggal tiga jam lagi, satu atau dua ronde _sex _kilat rasanya cukup.

Zhou Mi membalikkan tubuh Henry, membuat _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu menungging dengan _hole _yang tepat menghadap ke arahnya dan menjadikan siku serta kepalanya sebagai tumpuan tubuh agar sedikit terangkat. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menjilati _hole_ milik Henry yang sudah kemerahan—yah, anak ini sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan _vibrator _di dalam _hole_nya, dua atau tiga jam ditanami benda itu tidak akan berpengaruh terlalu banyak pada dirinya.

"Aahhh…" Henry mengeluarkan desahannya ketika benda basah itu memaksa masuk ke dalam _hole_nya. _Hole_nya sudah agak penuh dengan keberadaan _vibrator _yang berukuran lumayan besar, dan lidah Zhou Mi malah dengan sengaja—sepertinya—mendorongnya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"_Morree… _hhh… _gege_…" Ia terus mengeluarkan desahannya, terutama ketika beberapa kali _vibrator _itu menyentuh _sweatspot_nya. Sedikit sakit sebenarnya. Benda itu berukuran hampir sama besarnya dengan kejantanan Zhou Mi, dan itu memaksa terus masuk ke dalam _hole_nya. Rasanya seperti terbelah dua.

Zhou Mi menghentikan kegiatannya, ia langsung mencabut _vibrator _itu dari dalam _hole _Henry.

"Aaahhh… _wae_, _gege_~?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau kalau milik _gege_ yang merasukimu, hm~?" Zhou Mi kembali menjilati _hole_ kemerahannya, sesekali memainkan kejantanan kekasihnya itu, membuat _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu kembali hanya bisa mendesah.

Ia membuka celananya, mengocok sebentar kejantanan miliknya lalu langsung memasukkannya ke dalam _hole _Henry dan menggerakkannya dengan kasar.

"Aaaarggghhh… hhh… nghh…" Henry langsung meremas seprai yang agak tidak beraturan itu. Ini sakit—benar-benar sakit. _Hole_nya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sedikit beristirahat, dan Zhou Mi langsung memasukkan serta menggerakkannya tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Tapi… yah, sensasinya memabukkan—sakit sekaligus juga nikmat.

"Aaahhh… ooohh… _fasterrrhhh_… _gege_…" Henry ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, dengan arah yang berlawanan, langsung mengenai titik prostatnya. _Well_, ini memang sakit. Tapi seperti yang selalu ia katakan, ia menikmatinya—sangat menikmatinya kalau perlu ditambahkan.

Zhou Mi terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, tak mempedulikan kalau _namja _di bawahnya ini mengerang antara merasakan nikmat dan sakit. Yang ia pikirkan hanya kenikmatannya sendiri. Rasa nikmat bagaimana _hole _yang sering ia masuki itu masih tetap sempit, dan semakin sempit seolah menarik kejantanannya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ia menggeram, sedikit menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

"Aaaahhh…" Dan yah, menahannya agar tidak mendesah itu ternyata benar-benar sulit, terutama ketika _hole_ miliknya itu terus menyempit dan menarik kejantanannya untuk terus masuk ke dalam dan terasa seperti memijatnya.

Gerakannya semakin cepat, liar dan tak terkendali. Ia bahkan semakin tidak peduli kalau tubuh di bawahnya ini sedikit melemas, kelelahan mungkin. Zhou Mi membalikkan tubuh Henry, membuat _namja _itu kini terlentang menghadapnya. Ia langsung memagut bibir Henry, melumatnya kasar, yang langsung dibalas dengan liar oleh Henry. Keduanya saling beradu lidah, saling melilit hingga tak terasa saliva keduanya bercampur dan mengalir dari sudut bibir mereka. Henry memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu juga Zhou Mi. Kenikmatan yang lebih semakin mendera mereka. Hanya desahan-desahan erotis dan suara kulit yang beradu dan decitan ranjang yang mereka gunakan yang terdengar dari kamar itu.

"Aaahhhh… ooohhh…" Desahan Henry semakin menggila, ketika kejantanan Zhou Mi menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan kasar. Ia sedikit kelelahan, tapi apa pedulinya. Kenikmatan seperti ini jauh lebih menarik daripada keinginannya untuk segera beristirahat.

Zhou Mi semakin liar menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Digigitnya leher Henry, meninggalkan bekas ungu kemerahan yang cukup jelas terlihat. Beberapa kali gerakan dan detik berikutnya ia langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam _hole _sang kekasih.

"Aahhhh~"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. Di sebelahnya Henry tertidur, dalam keadaan _half naked_, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya. Setengah tubuhnya tertutupi oleh selimut. Di luar kebiasaannya setiap kali berhubungan _sex _dengan anak ini, kali ini ia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya _sex _normal, tanpa menggunakan _sex toys _sama sekali—_well_, _vibrator _itu Henry yang menggunakannya bukan ia yang memulai.

Ia mengelus surai gelap milik Henry, masih terpikirkan kalimat yang tadi ia ucapkan pada Yesung. Tidak mencintainya? Itu bohong, dan sepertinya Yesung juga menyadari hal itu. Orang itu terlalu peka dengan keadaan orang lain, walau dia sendiri sering mengaku kalau ia tidak bisa membaca perasaan orang lain. Harusnya daripada bekerja di sebuah perasaan, orang itu sebenarnya cocok untuk menjadi seorang psikolog—tentu saja dengan mengesampingkan sisi dirinya yang psikopat.

"Hhh…"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. Suara detak jam mengiringi setiap hembusan nafas tipis yang keluar. Zhou Mi melamun. Ia mencintainya—mencintai anak ini. Hanya yah… obsesinya sendiri membuatnya selalu menyangkalnya. Ia benar-benar mencintainya, hingga mungkin itu yang membuatnya melakukan hal nekat. Membunuh seluruh keluarga anak ini—yah, itu Yesung yang melakukannya… atas dasar perintahnya. Lalu menculiknya dan membelenggu kebebasannya.

Henry mengetahui semua hal itu. Beberapa kali dia berusaha membunuhnya atau membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hanya ketika di hadapan orang lain—atau dalam situasi yang biasa saja, anak itu akan dengan sangat pintar menutupi keinginannya itu, bahkan mungkin lebih terkesan seperti kalau anak ini terlihat benar-benar mencintainya. Bahkan Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sendiri tidak menyadarinya sedikit pun.

Mungkin karena cintanya yang seperti itu, ia malah mengikatnya dalam sebuah hubungan yang sering Yesung bilang gila. Mereka berdua memang gila, sama-sama aktor yang hebat. Hanya saja… ia tidak tahu ini akan berlanjut hingga kapan.

Zhou Mi kembali menghela nafasnya, kali ini terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia berdiri, merapihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan karena aktivitas mereka. Hanya satu ronde dan itu kelihatannya cukup untuk membuat Henry kelelahan. Ah, satu lagi… ada satu hal yang sebenarnya membuatnya agak heran. Henry bebas keluar masuk apartemennya, lalu… kenapa anak ini tidak pernah berusaha untuk kabur?

_Namja _berambut kemerahan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan kalau hal itu tidak usah mengganggu pikirannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinnya ke luar, tangannya menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yesung, hanya saja… rasanya ia ingin sedikit mendinginkan kepalanya dulu.

Zhou Mi berjalan keluar apartemennya, tanpa menyadari Henry yang membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak benar-benar tertidur sebenarnya, hanya saja elusan Zhou Mi di kepalanya membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar membuka kedua matanya. Ia melamun, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Zhou Mi sebelumnya.

"Hhh… harusnya aku bisa kabur kapanpun yang aku mau, dia juga tidak akan bisa mengejarku… lalu… kenapa…?"

—_apa tanpa sadar aku malah mencintainya_?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku. Yesung baru saja menghubunginya, menanyakan keberadaannya. Ia tidak mungkin kan memberitahukan kalau ia sedang bersama seorang _namja_—yang tidak benar-benar ia kenal di sebuah gudang kosong di pinggiran kota, bisa-bisa Yesung tidak akan mengizinkannya keluar selama seminggu. Jadinya ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia menginap di rumah Sungmin—sepupunya yang lain, yang untungnya _namja _itu mau diajak kerja sama.

_Namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sesosok _namja _lain yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat ke belakang. Kedua matanya ditutup oleh selembar kain hitam. Kemeja yang dikenakannya koyak di beberapa bagian, semua kancingnya bahkan terlepas, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang penuh dengan _kissmark_. Lehernya terikat dengan sebuah rantai dan _wide-collar _yang membuat kepalanya terus mendongak ke atas. Helaan nafas tidak teratur terdengar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ini baru sebagian dari keseluruhan yang ingin ia lakukan. Iris gelapnya turun ke tubuh bagian bawahnya. Retsleting celanya terbuka, walau tanpa membuat celananya terlepas, membuat kejantanan _namja _itu yang sudah menegang terpampang dengan jelas.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum obat perangsang yang ia minumkan—dengan cara menyatukan bibir keduanya—menghilang efeknya. _Well_, ia tidak ada niat untuk berselingkuh atau berganti status menjadi seorang seme. Hanya saja… rasanya menyenangkan melihat seseorang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya seperti ini. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal membuat mentalnya _down _hingga merasakan trauma. Tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya, toh ia juga tidak ada niat untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah orang lain.

Kyuhyun mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya, menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku dan melepas beberapa kancing kemejanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "_Let's have fun_~"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**a/n saya berencana untuk nambah satu chapter lagi. Dua saya rasa mungkin kurang cukup untuk menjelaskan ff ini. ^^ Well, jangan bash saya karena saya jadiin Donghae-oppa sebagai korban di ff ini, gak ada maksud apa-apa kok, soalnya kalau saya masukin cast di luar SJ saya kurang bisa dapet feelnya. **

**Terus… buat yang bertanya-tanya kapan Addicted atau ff lain bakal dipublish, saya usahain secepatnya. Saya masih berusaha buat balikin mood nulis ff lagi setelah terlalu lama semi-hiatus. :)**

_**Well, just it.**_

**Saya gak bisa bales review, waktu tidak memungkinkan buat saya untuk mengetik lebih banyak lagi. Tapi pasti selalu saya baca kok~ :)**

_**So, mind to review**_**~?**

_**See you~**_

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

—**How Crazy Your Love****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****3****/****3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pair: ****ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight YeKyu, SiWook**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, Crack Pair,**** Semi-NC, dll. Untuk chapter ini ada BDSM tapi dikit. ._. GS for Ryeowook…**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Crime**

**.**

**Ket: **_**italic **_**= flashback**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Twin yang—ngakunya—kece, padahal nggak. ._.**

**.**

**.**

"Eumh…"

Henry menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Sedikit melenguh ketika pergelangan tangannya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang terbuat dari besi. Kedua matanya tertutup—oleh selembar kain atau apalah. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia tertidur tadi malam, setelah Zhou Mi pergi atau beberapa menit sebelum _namja _itu pulang.

Yah, ia diikat lagi.

"Hng?"

Henry sedikit tersentak. Ia memang diikat—oleh borgol kelihatannya, tapi ia bebas. Maksudnya, borgol itu tidak diikatkan ke tepian ranjang seperti biasanya hingga ia sulit untuk bergerak. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan, mengubah posisinya yang awalnya terbaring menjadi duduk. Henry mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melepaskan kain yang menutupi kedua matanya. Iris gelapnya mengerjap perlahan, menyesuaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya yang agak redup di kamar itu.

_Pantas saja dingin..._

Ia menunduk, mendapati dirinya yang _half-naked_. Hanya selembar kemeja tipis milik Zhou Mi yang menutupi tubuhnya, itu juga tidak terkancing dengan benar. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat bekas _kissmark _yang ada di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Oh, dan juga leher—terlihat sangat jelas malah. _Aish, masa harus pakai syal lagi?_

Henry mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini suasana kamar yang menjadi perhatiannya. Ia mengernyit ketika didapatinya kamar ini kosong. Kemana Zhou Mi? Ia ingat benar kalau orang itu pergi tanpa melakukan apapun padanya yang—harusnya—tertidur, jadi kemungkinan ia diikat seperti ini adalah ketika _namja _itu sudah pulang. Apa mungkin pergi lagi?

"Hm?"

Suara ponsel, dan ia yakin kalau itu bukan miliknya. Henry beranjak, mengabaikan sedikit rasa sakit di daerah selangkangannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja orang yang… ng… menculiknya itu.

_Pesan? Dari Gui Xian?_

Henry menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Dibukanya pesan yang belum terbuka itu. Hanya satu kalimat, dan ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Lebih tepatnya kalau isi pesan itu sebenarnya tidak penting.

Disimpannya kembali benda itu pada posisinya semula, lalu dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya kembali menuju tempat tidur. Kelihatannya Zhou Mi hanya keluar sebentar—mungkin jarak yang ditempuhnya tidak jauh atau mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang mendadak hingga _namja _itu melupakan ponselnya… tapi… masih sempat juga orang itu mengikatnya? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Toh ia juga tidak akan kabur dari apartemen ini.

Mungkin secara singkatnya… ia sudah terikat dengan _namja _itu. Terikat dalam banyak artian. Ia berhutang padanya sekaligus juga mungkin merasa dendam. Kalau bukan karena Zhou Mi ia mungkin tidak perlu berada di tempat ini, menjadi seorang _sex slave _dari orang yang sudah gila itu. Tapi kalau tidak ada orang itu juga, kehidupannya tidak akan sebaik ini—baik dalam segi materi sebenarnya.

"Hhhh…"

Henry tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan atau bagaimana jalan pikiran _namja _berambut kemerahan itu. Ia gila, terlalu terobsesi akan dirinya dan menjadikannya punya kepribadian psikopat. _Well_, sejak ia tinggal dengan Zhou Mi, selalu saja ada banyak kabar buruk—bukan mengenai dirinya tapi mengenai _namja _atau _yeoja _yang dekat dengannya atau yang mendekatinya. Selalu berakhir dengan… ng… antara masuk rumah sakit atau _pindah _mendadak keluar kota. Yah, bukannya ia peduli sih, hanya agak terbayang dalam benaknya. Setidaknya _kekasih _gilanya itu sudah membantunya menyingkirkan para pengganggu tak diundang itu…

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang lalu berbalik hingga posisinya kini menjadi telungkup. Kepalanya ia lesakkan ke bantal. Henry bahkan mengabaikan posisinya yang terlihat seperti siap untuk dimasuki karena bagian bawahnya yang terekspos penuh.

_Cklek_.

"Sudah bangun, _hm_~?"

Henry mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar, dilihatnya Zhou Mi yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kedua lengannya digulung hingga mencapai siku. _Namja_ berambut kemerahan itu melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke meja kerjanya. Ia sedikit mengernyit ketika didapatinya letak beberapa benda yang berubah. Terutama letak ponsel dan kursinya. _Well_, kelihatannya Henry baru saja menyentuh ponselnya.

Zhou Mi duduk di atas kursi, sedikit bersandar ia mengambil ponselnya dan memeriksa kotak masuknya. Ada pesan, dan itu terkirim beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Gege~ Aku sudah melakukannya. Namja bernama Lee Donghae itu tidak akan mendekati Henry-mu~_

—Kyuhyun—

_Ah, sudah ya..._

Zhou Mi terlalu fokus pada ponselnya, tanpa menyadari Henry yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gege~"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Zhou Mi menarik tangan Henry perlahan, membuat _namja _bertubuh sedang itu mendekat padanya. "_Wae~_?"

Henry membuka kedua kakinya lalu naik ke pangkuan Zhou Mi. Tubuhnya agak ia sandarkan pada ujung meja. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun bergesekan dengan kedua kaki Zhou Mi, membuatnya agak melenguh.

"_Gege_, menyuruh Gui Xian melakukan apa~?"

Zhou Mi diam sesaat, menatap _namja _yang duduk di pangkuannya yang juga balik menatapnya. "Itu mengganggumu?"

"_Aniyo_~ Aku justru senang, setidaknya tidak ada yang menggangguku lagi~" Henry melingkarkan tangannya di leher Zhou Mi, membuat jarak keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu tak menyia-nyiakan keadaan tersebut. Ia langsung melumat bibir kekasihnya sambil menahan tengkuk Henry. Tak tinggal diam, Henry pun membalas lumatan itu, hingga di ruangan itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan tertahan. Zhou Mi semakin memeluk Henry lebih erat, yang dibalas oleh _namja _berpipi _chubby _itu dengan pelukan erat di lehernya. _Butt_nya mulai bergerak, menggesekkan _hole_ ketatnya dengan kejantanan Zhou Mi yang agak tegang dan tertutup oleh celana _jeans_.

Keduanya melenguh di antara ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Saling melumat dan bertarung lidah. Baik tangan Henry maupun Zhou Mi tak tinggal diam. Saling meraba, mengelus, bahkan meremas kasar. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan keadaan, bahkan melupakan kalau hari sudah beranjak pagi dan mereka jelas memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.

Kebutuhan akan pasokan udara membuat mereka—mau tidak mau—melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Tangan Henry masih memeluk leher Zhou Mi, begitu pula tangan Zhou Mi yang masih memeluk pinggang Henry. Jarak di antara keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh ruang kosong yang tidak terlalu luas.

"_Gege _itu milikku." Sudah ia sadari—sejak awal sebenarnya hanya saja ia berusaha untuk terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau itu bukan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa alasannya masih bertahan dengan Zhou Mi hingga sekarang adalah karena ia sebenarnya memang mencintai _namja _itu—terlepas dari apa yang sudah dilakukan orang ini kepadanya selama ini. Ia mencintainya, dan tidak peduli kalau mungkin ia hanya bisa memiliki raganya—bukan hatinya.

Zhou Mi menyeringai. "Kau juga milikku."

Dan _namja _berambut merah itu pun baru menyadarinya, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selama ini padanya adalah atas dasar cinta yang—sayangnya—tertutupi oleh obsesinya sendiri, hingga ia buta akan segala hal kecuali apapun yang berhubungan dengan Henry.

Keduanya berada di posisi yang sama. Saling mencintai, namun rasa cinta yang seharusnya tulus itu malah tertutupi oleh dendam dan juga obsesi.

.

.

.

Henry melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan, sesekali meringis ketika bagian bawahnya terasa agak sakit. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika disadarinya kalau ia sudah ada di kantin. Iris gelapnya menyapu sekelilingnya, mencari seseorang di antara beberapa orang yang ada di tempat ini. Harusnya mudah, toh tempat ini masih belum seramai kalau waktu makan siang tiba.

"Mochi China~"

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu memutar kedua matanya. Di tempat ini siapa lagi yang hobi memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu? Sudah jelas _namja _Cho itu tidak akan mendengarkan meski ia sudah berkali-kali memintanya untuk menghentikan panggilan itu.

Henry berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk duduk di meja paling pojok. Kantin masih sepi dan suara Kyuhyun yang agak tinggi itu jelas akan terdengar meski jarak antara keduanya agak jauh. Namun belum setengah jalan ia menuju Kyuhyun, Henry berhenti, ketika dua orang _yeoja _berjalan melewatinya.

Tidak, tidak. _Yeoja-yeoja _itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertarik, tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kudengar Donghae-_oppa _pindah hari ini…"

_Pindah?_ Henry mengernyit. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ada hal yang memang berputar terus dalam pikirannya, dan ia yakin _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan yang duduk di pojokan itu tahu jawabannya.

"Gui Xian…"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan fokus perhatiannya dari PSP ke _namja _manis berpipi _chubby _dan berkulit putih yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya. "_Wae_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kemarin malam lebih tepatnya…"

Itu pertanyan telak, dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu, apa ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana…"

"Lalu pesan yang tadi pagi kau kirimkan pada Mimi-_gege_?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar diam.

"Jadi… yang kau lakukan?"

"Aish… apa perlu aku mengatakannya toh itu juga yang kalian inginkan, kan?" Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

Henry mengendikkan bahunya, sedikit tidak peduli dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan hal lain, tapi perhatiannya tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah pergi dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kalian, itu cukup jelas kan?"

"Mungkin… aku kan hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Kalau Yesung-_hyung _sampai tahu bagaimana~?"

_Trek_.

Suara sesuatu yang retak. Henry tidak perlu melihat apa yang baru saja hampir dihancurkan oleh Kyuhyun. PSPnya—yang katanya sangat ia cintai. Dan kalau sampai ia melakukan apa yang tidak mungkin akan ia lakukan, sudah jelas ucapannya benar-benat telak mengenainya.

"Aku lupa soal itu…" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tolong jangan sampai _hyung_ku itu tahu…"

_Aku yakin dia malah sudah tahu sejak awal. Mata-matanya kan ada dimana-mana… _Henry melengos pelan.

_Dddrrrttt… Dddrrrttt…_

Henry tersentak, ketika ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengambilnya. Dahinya berkerut ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

_From: Mimi-_gege

_Ke kantorku. Sekarang._

Singkat, tanpa ada keterangan lain atau penjelasan kenapa ia harus ke sana. Henry menghela nafasnya. Ini memang kebiasaan orang itu, bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya saat itu. Tak peduli ia ada kelas atau tidak, kalau Zhou Mi sudah menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya maka ia memang harus melakukannya.

Henry beranjak, membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"_Wae_?"

"Aku ada urusan."

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, tak begitu peduli. Toh tanpa diberi tahu pun ia tahu urusan apa yang dimaksud. Apa lagi kalau bukan Zhou Mi. _Namja _kelebihan tinggi badan itu pasti menyuruh Henry untuk menemuinya.

Tepat ketika Henry menghilang di balik pintu masuk kantin, ponsel miliknya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan agak malas Kyuhyun mengambilnya lalu membaca pesan tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat. Wajahnya yang pucat, semakin bertambah pucat. Dengan gerakan yang agak terburu-buru, ia membereskan perlengkapannya dan langsung berlari ke luar—ke arah mobilnya.

_Yesung-_hyung _sudah tahu…_

.

_From: Sungie-_hyung

_Kyuhyunnie, pulanglah. Sekarang juga. _Hyung _tidak akan menerima alasan apapun yang membuatmu tidak bisa sampai di sini dalam waktu tiga puluh menit._

_._

_._

_._

Henry melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi yang memiliki interior sama. Ini jam makan siang, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir akan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya di sini. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu.

Tangannya terjulur, memegang lalu memutar kenop pintu. Henry tahu kalau ruangan ini akan kosong, hanya ada Zhou Mi di dalamnya. Yang ia tahu setiap kali dipanggil oleh Zhou Mi ke kantornya ini, ruangan milik _kekasih_nya ini selalu kosong. Tepat beberapa menit setelah mengirim pesan yang memintanya untuk datang, maka Zhou Mi tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam.

Egois dan seenaknya. Mentang-mentang jabatannya adalah salah satu yang tertinggi di perusahaan ini.

Henry melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, duduk tepat di hadapan Zhou Mi. "Sekarang apa lagi?"

Zhou Mi tidak akan memanggilnya kemari kalau tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya—membutuhkan bantuannya maksudnya. Ini serius, bukan karena orang ini memang ingin meminta pertolongannya, melainkan lebih terkesan seperti memamerkan dirinya. Minggu lalu ia harus bermesraan dengan _namja _kelebihan tinggi badan ini tepat di hadapan _yeoja _yang menyukainya—dia sekretaris orang ini. Dan esoknya, _yeoja _itu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini. Dua minggu sebelumnya juga sama, bedanya _yeoja _itu dimutasikan ke kota lain.

Tidak tahukah orang ini kalau ia sebenarnya malu melakukannya?

Dan apa-apaan itu? Membuat _yeoja-yeoja _yang menyukainya pindah kerja atau keluar? Orang ini bukan hanya egois dan seenaknya, tapi juga gila.

_Well_, ia juga gila sebenarnya. Mau saja melakukan itu—bahkan tanpa ada hal yang menguntungkan untuknya.

"Hng…" Zhou Mi menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan tangan kirinya. Iris gelapnya dibingkai kacamata dengan _square-frame _menatap ke luar jendela. Dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan kini terabaikan.

"_Gege_~"

"Tidak ada."

"_Mwo_?"

Jangan bilang kalau orang ini sedang kerasukan jadi tingkahnya agak aneh seperti sekarang ini?

"Tunggu saja…"

Dan sekarang ia disuruh menunggu?

"Sama seperti sebelumnya."

Sudah ia duga. Memangnya apa lagi? Tidak mungkin kalau orang ini mengajaknya melakukan _sex _di sini? Kecuali orang ini memang benar-benar tidak waras. Ah, pengecualian untuk Yesung, karena orang itu memang benar-benar gila—jauh lebih gila dari Zhou Mi. Menjadikan sepupunya sendiri sebagai kekasihnya, dan setiap kali melakukan _sex _tidak mengenal tempat—benar-benar dimanapun yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan—berdasarkan cerita Kyuhyun—mereka sudah melakukan itu di ruangan Yesung yang hanya berjarak beberapa pintu dari ruangan ini. Mereka gila…

Zhou Mi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dan Henry hanya diam sambil bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Waktu berlalu, harusnya di waktu sekarang ia berada di dalam kelas, tapi… yah, salahkan Zhou Mi yang—sekali lagi harus ia bilang—seenaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa lulus untuk semester sekarang kalau ia sendiri jarang masuk kuliah seperti ini hanya untuk menuruti keinginan Zhou Mi?

"_Gege _tidak membunuhnya kan?"

Henry tidak perlu mengatakan siapa yang ia maksud, toh Zhou Mi mengetahuinya. Iris gelapnya menatap ke langit-langit berwarna putih. Ruangan ini nyaman kalau ia boleh jujur, tapi keberadaan Zhou Mi di dalamnya membuat segalanya berbeda. Orang ini pandai menyembunyikan dirinya di balik topeng ramah yang ia bangun. Hanya menunjukkan dirinya yang asli di hadapannya, Yesung atau Kyuhyun. Ah, atau mungkin itu juga termasuk salah satu topengnya? Entahlah…

"_Aniyo_~ Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan Gui Xian…"

_Dia orang nekat, kurasa sekarat masih jauh lebih baik untuknya_…

"Aku serius waktu bertanya apa kau kepikiran?"

Henry diam. Antara ingin menjawab iya atau tidak. Bukan karena ia memang mengkhawatirkan orang itu, tapi lebih dikarenakan posisinya yang pernah agak dekat dengan orang itu—biarpun hanya pembicaraan singkat selama beberapa menit. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau namanya bisa terbawa kalau ternyata Kyuhyun memang membunuh orang itu kan.

_Tok tok tok_.

Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya. Suara pintu yang diketuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. _Aku tidak sadar kalau waktu makan siang sudah habis_…

"Masuk!" Suaranya yang tegas kembali terdengar. Oh _well_, Zhou Mi tidak tahu kalau Henry sebenarnya menyukai suaranya yang terbilang indah itu.

Pintu terbuka. Seorang _yeoja _melangkah masuk. Orang baru, Henry tahu itu. Orang dalam perusahaan tak ada satu pun yang berani bekerja sebagai bawahan langsung Zhou Mi—rata-rata berebut menjadi bawahan langsung Yesung. Bahkan Yesung bisa jauh lebih parah dari Zhou Mi kalau _mood_nya benar-benar jelek. Bawaan golongan darah AB mungkin?

Ah, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya mengernyit heran, bahkan sampai alisnya terangkat sebelah. Penampilan _yeoja _itu. Apa orang ini benar-benar pegawai atau pelacur yang nyasar bekerja di tempat ini?

Tipikal wanita penggoda.

Pakaian yang sengaja dibuat minim. Bukan dalam artian serba terbuka. Bagian atas tertutup tapi benar-benar pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit berpikir bagaimana cara memakainya kalau terlalu ketat seperti itu? Lalu roknya… apa orang ini kekurangan kain atau apa? Itu bahkan lebih dari lima belas senti meter di atas lutut.

Henry menghela nafasnya. Kenapa setiap sekretaris yang bekerja untuknya rata-rata harus berpenampilan seperti ini? Yah, tidak semuanya sih. Ia kenal dengan salah satu mantan sekretaris Zhou Mi dan _yeoja _itu benar-benar baik. Hanya saja ia mengundurkan diri ketika ia akan menikah. Namanya Kim Ryeowook, dan beruntunglah siapapun itu yang menjadi suaminya.

_Huft_… _kau ini sebenarnya ada niat untuk mempermainkanku ya, dasar manajer kurang kerjaan… _Henry memutar kedua matanya.

"_Nugu_?" _Yeoja _itu tertegun, mendapati seseorang—yang menurutnya adalah seorang siswa SMU yang nyasar di tempat ini.

Henry tersenyum—terpaksa sih kalau ia boleh jujur. "_Agassi_, kau hanya tinggal lakukan apa tugasmu dan anggap saja keberadaanku di sini tidak ada."

Tidak sopan. Mungkin itu yang terlintas di pikiran yeoja itu. _Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu jelas lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya. Henry memang hampir tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk berlaku sopan—kecuali bagi mereka yang pantas mendapatkannya, itu menurutnya.

Alis Henry kembali berkerut, matanya menatap datar ke arah _yeoja_ itu dan Zhou Mi-_nya_. Itu terlalu dekat. Posisi mereka terlalu dekat. Aish, dan apa-apaan itu? Sampai memegang tangan Zhou Mi? _Yeoja_ ini jauh lebih berani dibandingkan dengan _yeoja_ lain yang harus ia hadapi sebelumnya.

Henry mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zhou Mi. Alih-alih mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh _yeoja_ itu, _namja_ berambut kemerahan itu malah menyeringai ke arahnya. Oh _shit_, orang gila ini sengaja melakukan itu ya.

"_Agassi_, boleh aku sedikit mengganggu? Bukankah posisi kalian itu terlalu dekat? Aku bisa saja merekam kejadian ini dan menyebarkannya ke semua karyawan di sini..." Henry menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja, menatap malas pada dua orang di depannya. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah sekretaris sialan itu memerah kesal.

_Yeoja _itu merengut kesal, ia menatap ke arah Henry lalu tersenyum—sebenarnya kelihatan jelas sekali kalau senyumnya itu benar-benar dipaksakan. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu balas menatapnya—sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yaakk! Bisakah kau diam? Dari awal aku masuk kelihatannya kau sensitif sekali denganku…"

Henry mengendikkan bahunya. Ada untungnya selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya kebiasaan bicara orang itu jadi agak menular padanya. "Aku kan cuma memperingatkan. Memangnya _agassi _mau kalau sampai tingkah lakumu itu kusebarkan ke semua karyawan di sini? Bukannya posisimu nantinya malah jadi sulit?"

Ia menyeringai—bahkan lebih lebar lagi ketika wajah _yeoja _itu semakin memerah.

_Yeoja _itu beralih ke arah Zhou Mi. "_Sajangnim_~ siapa _namja _ini?"

Henry bersumpah kalau ia benar-benar ingin muntah mendengar nada suaranya yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin. Tidakkah itu menjijikkan?

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya—sebenarnya ia mati-matian berusaha menahan seringai yang selalu hampir muncul di wajah _stoic_nya. "Daripada bertanya padaku, bukannya lebih efektif kalau bertanya padanya langsung."

"Aku kekasih_nya_."

Ucapan Henry membuat suasana menjadi hening. _Yeoja _itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "A-aa…"

"Lebih dari itu, _agassi_, aku bahkan sudah puluhan kali _tidur _dengannya~"

Seringainya semakin lebar ketika dilihatnya wajah _yeoja _itu memucat. Lebih baik langsung saja. Terlalu lama malah membuat rasa kesalnya semakin besar.

"Jadi… bisa kau jauhkan tangan kotormu itu darinya~?"

_Yeoja _itu diam. Perlahan, ia mulai menjauh setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam—dengan _gesture _yang sangat kaku. Terlihat _shock_ mungkin.

"Ah…" Ucapan Zhou Mi menghentikan langkah kaki _yeoja _itu. "Aku tidak mau menerima tamu setelah ini. Katakan aku sibuk, dan suruh mereka datang besok. Berlaku juga untuk pegawai yang ingin menemuiku."

"_A-arraseo_…"

Dan pintu tertutup.

"Itu cukup frontal." Zhou Mi melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya lalu melepas jas yang ia kenakan. Benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman. Heran, kenapa banyak orang yang bisa tahan dengan penampilan yang sangat resmi seperti ini?

"Dan yang barusan itu benar-benar seenaknya…"

Henry berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menguncinya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zhou Mi—benar-benar mendekatinya, bukan hanya duduk di seberang meja kerjanya.

"_Well_, tapi kurasa itu juga yang kau inginkan~"

Zhou Mi sedikit memundurkan kursinya, ia menggeser beberapa benda yang berada di atas meja hingga bagian tengahnya agak kosong. Henry langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk di pangkuan Zhou Mi.

"Apa?"

"_Gege _memanggilku kemari bukan hanya untuk melakukan hal yang tadi kan? Jujur aku benar-benar benci melakukan itu…"

"Mungkin~"

Henry berdecak. Ia benci kalau orang ini berada dalam mode menyebalkannya. _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Zhou Mi. "Tidak bisa menunggu sampai kita sampai di apartemen, _eoh_?"

"Tidak."

"Nanti saja~"

"Sekarang…"

"Hhh…"

Keras kepala. Benar-benar sifat buruknya. Henry membuka kancing kemeja Zhou Mi perlahan, sesekali menyusuri dada bidangnya yang sedikit terekspos dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang kering. Oh yah, ia tadi mengatakan untuk menunda ini, tapi begitu melihat sedikit tubuh bagian atasnya… ng… itu menggoda dan… membuatnya mulai terangsang…

Henry menelan salivanya. Kalau seperti ini ia harus menarik kata-kata sebelumnya. Daripada harus menunggu nanti, ia menginginkannya sekarang.

"_Gege_~ Di sini kedap suara kan~?"

Zhou Mi menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku mau punya ruangan dimana orang bisa melihat dan mendengar suara di dalam?"

_Dengan kata lain orang ini sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan untuk melakukan itu di kantornya… _Batin Henry, _facepalm._

"Hm~" Henry melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. Kali ini ia membuka semua kancing kemeja Zhou Mi, namun tidak sampai melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya. "Cium saja ya~ Selanjutnya di apartemen~"

"Hhh… _arra, arra_…" Zhou Mi menarik kerah kemeja Henry hingga _namja _yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tak lama, ia langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Henry dan langsung melumatnya.

Tak ada waktu untuk _foreplay _ringan, toh ia juga tidak pernah melakukan itu walaupun waktu yang mereka miliki sangat banyak. Zhou Mi menekan tengkuk Henry yang dibalas oleh lumatan yang sama ganasnya. Henry merapatkan badannya, tangannya mengelus dada Zhou Mi—sesekali memainkan _nipple_nya.

"Mmmhhh… mm…"

Kedua tangan Zhou Mi tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai membuka kemeja yang masih dikenakan oleh Henry, lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Bibir keduanya masih berpagutan, saliva mulai mengalir di sudut bibir mereka. Zhou Mi meraba-raba tubuh _namja _yang duduk di pangkuannya itu, sesekali mempermainkannya di beberapa titik.

"Nnggghhh…"

Henry menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan _butt_nya yang masih tertutup oleh celana dengan kejantanan Zhou Mi yang juga tertutup. Desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut keduanya. Entahlah, rasanya… sulit juga kalau ia harus menahan libidonya hingga mereka tiba di apartemen…

.

.

.

"_Kalian saling mencintai, itu faktanya…"_

_Henry mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _yeoja _yang hanya beberapa tahun di atasnya itu. Duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman ini jelas bukan sesuatu yang disukainya, terlebih kalau _yeoja _ini yang bersamanya. Ia tidak membencinya. Orang ini terlalu baik untuk bisa dibenci. Dan hal itu hanya membuatnya merasa kalau ia sebenarnya tidak pantas duduk bersebelahan dengannya._

_Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Dia _yeoja _yang manis dan juga cantik, sekretaris Zhou Mi yang… entah yang keberapa. Orang itu hobi berganti sekretaris, jadi ia tidak tahu berapa kali Zhou Mi menggantinya. Dari sekian banyaknya _yeoja _yang pernah menjadi sekretaris orang itu, hanya Ryeowook saja yang bisa dekat dengannya—mungkin juga karena _yeoja _ini tidak menaruh perhatian lebih pada Zhou Mi, hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Jelas berbeda dengan yang lainnya._

"_Itu mustahil, Wookie-_noona_…"_

_Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini juga yang menyebabkan kedua _namja _itu ingin segera melepasnya dari perusahaan ini dan meminta Siwon—calon suaminya—untuk segera menikahinya. _Yeoja _ini bukan terlalu baik, tapi sangat baik. Setidaknya Yesung dan Zhou Mi masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan _yeoja _yang masih suci ini untuk berada di sekitar mereka._

"_Henry-_ah_… dengarkan aku…"_

_Henry tersentak, ia menatap Ryeowook yang masih mengulas senyum padanya. Sungguh, ia menyayangi _yeoja _ini. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang kakak perempuan._

"_Kata dan tindakan mungkin bisa berbohong dan menutupi kenyataan… tapi mata dan hati tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong… perasaan kalian hanya ditutupi oleh sesuatu yang gelap…"_

_Henry diam, tak ingin melakukan bantahan apapun._

"_Mata kalian sama. Sama-sama memancarkan bagaimana perasaan kalian. Hanya tinggal bagaimana kalian memutuskan untuk menghadapi bagaimana perasaan itu."_

_Ryeowook menatap Henry. "Zhou-_sajangnim _orang yang baik sebenarnya…"_

"Mwo_? Itu jelas tidak mungkin."_

"_Lihat dia dari sudut pandang yang lain. Lagipula dia juga bukan orang yang jujur…" Ryeowook diam sejenak, ia menatap menara jam yang ada di sebelah utara, hampir waktunya, "ah, satu lagi… aku akan menikah minggu depan…"_

"_APA?"_

_Ryeowook terkekeh. "Tidak usah sekaget itu, kelihatannya baik Zhou-_sajangnim _dan Kim-_sajangnim _benar-benar ingin membuatku menjauh dari kehidupan kalian…"_

"_Ah…" Zhou Mi pernah mengatakan itu, dan ia senang sekaligus juga sedih. Hanya Ryeowook yang benar-benar membuatnya bisa bersikap seperti bagaimana dirinya, kalau dia menghilang, artinya… ia harus memakai topeng lagi kan…_

"_Kalian saling mencintai dan kurasa sudah waktunya kalian untuk jujur… jangan jadikan obsesi gila dan dendam sebagai tameng untuk kalian membatasi diri…"_

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Hari sudah beranjak sore, _namja_ itu tak ingin terburu-buru kembali ke apartemennya. Di sebelahnya, Henry tengah bersandar dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Ia tidur, setelah dua ronde di ruang kerja Zhou Mi dan satu kali di dalam mobil. Tubuh _naked_nya hanya diselimuti oleh jas milik Zhou Mi.

"Ngh..."

Henry menggeliat. Zhou Mi hanya melihat sekilas dari sudut matanya. _Namja_ berambut merah itu hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya dan kemeja yang keadaannya agak mengenaskan. Kusut dimana-mana dan ia tidak mau repot-repot mengaitkan semua kancingnya. Iris gelapnya menatap datar ke jalanan di depannya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir ada orang di luar yang melihat ke dalam mobilnya, toh kaca mobilnya cukup gelap untuk membuat orang lain tidak bisa melihat ke dalam.

Pikirannya penuh dan terbagi. Henry yang—ia sadari—sangat ia cintai, dan ucapan Ryeowook dulu sebelum _yeoja_ itu mengundurkan diri menjadi sekretarisnya.

_'Kalian saling mencintai, lalu apa masalahnya?'_

_Masalahnya adalah... rasa benci anak ini justru jauh lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya..._ Batin Zhou Mi, miris.

_Drrttt... drrttt..._

Ponselnya bergetar. Zhou Mi mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Nama Yesung tertera di layarnya, membuat dirinya langsung mengernyit heran.

"_Yeoboseyo_..."

"..."

"Aku tidak menyuruh Gui Xian melakukan apapun, itu keinginannya sendiri..."

"..."

Seulas seringai terlihat di wajahnya. "Lagipula tanpa aku memintanya melakukan itu, _gege _juga akan tetap melakukan itu padanya kan~"

"…"

"_Arraseo_, _gege_… kalau kau memang sedang melakukan itu kenapa malah menghubungiku?"

"…"

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan _hukuman _yang kau berikan pada Gui Xian~"

Zhou Mi meletakkan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya—setelah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Yesung. Iris gelapnya kembali fokus pada jalanan. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun, lagipula itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Kyuhyun yang menawarkan dan Zhou Mi hanya menarik keuntungan dari hal itu.

.

.

.

Yesung meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Perhatiannya kembali ia alihkan pada _namja _yang duduk di hadapannya. Bukan duduk dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk dalam keadaan yang… apa ya… terlihat menggoda mungkin?

Kyuhyun duduk di atas meja makan, dan Yesung duduk tepat di hadapannya—lebih tepatnya tepat di hadapan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang menegang. _Well_, Kyuhyun memang tidak mengenakan apa-apa, hanya selembar kemeja putih yang tipis dan agak transparan—yang semua kancingnya tidak terkait sempurna sehingga memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang putih. Harusnya putih, kalau saja tidak terdapat beberapa _kissmark _dan juga bekas luka goresan yang masih baru.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terikat di belakang tubuhnya, sementara kakinya terikat ke meja yang diduduki hingga posisinya kini mengangkang lebar. _Hole_nya yang dimasuki oleh sebuah _vibrator_ terlihat jelas, dan terus berkedut. Kedua matanya ditutupi oleh selembar kain hitam yang panjang, dan mulutnya yang disumpal oleh sebuah kain hanya bisa mengeluarkan erangan tertahan ketika berkali-kali _vibrator _yang ada dalam _hole_nya terus menumbuk _sweatspot_nya.

"Mmmhhh…"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang frustasi ketika merasakan klimaks yang kembali tertunda. Yesung dengan sengaja memasang sebuah _cock ring _di ujung kejantanannya, membuatnya harus mengalami orgasme kering—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dan _namja _berkepala besar itu sengaja menulikan telinganya dengan memasang _earphone _di telinganya hingga suara Kyuhyun hampir tidak terdengar olehnya. Iris gelapnya menatap datar ke arah adik sepupunya ini, sementara tangannya sesekali memainkan kejantanan Kyuhyun—meremasnya sambil sesekali mengocoknya dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang—semakin frustasi kalau perlu ditambahkan.

_Namja _bersuara emas itu sedang tidak ada _mood _untuk melakukan _sex_. Tapi menyiksa Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah antara merasakan sakit dan nikmat sekaligus ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang _naked_, itu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menonton pertunjukkan _striptease yeoja _hingga _naked_—itu menjijikkan sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun_nya_ jauh lebih menggoda daripada _yeoja-yeoja _menjijikkan yang menjual tubuhnya di _pub_.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Aku tidak masalah kalau kau sampai menyiksanya hingga mati sekalipun, tapi… _foreplay _hingga hampir melakukan _sex _itu jelas tidak akan bisa dimaafkan, mengerti~?"

"Mmmhhh…"

.

.

.

"Nghh…" Henry membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah…"

Henry baru sadar kalau ia kini sudah berada di apartemen Zhou Mi. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung. Jam enam sore. Tadi itu menyalahi perjanjian mereka yang hanya melakukan _kissing _saja. Nyatanya mereka malah masuk ke kegiatan utamanya—tiga ronde pula ditambah itu di tempat umum. _Sekalian saja kita melakukan itu di balkon, agar banyak orang yang bisa melihatnya…_ Batin Henry, agak kesal.

Sepi. Kemana Zhou Mi?

Henry beranjak dari tempat tidur, baru menyadari kalau ia tidak diikat seperti biasanya.

_Tumben_…

Ia masih _naked_. Hanya itu saja, selebihnya ia bisa dengan bebas menggerakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Henry melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar—setelah sebelumnya mengenakan pakaiannya dengan asal. Apartemen ini memang kosong, kelihatannya setelah mengantarkannya yang tertidur Zhou Mi langsung pergi.

_Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu berjalan ke dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kulkas. Ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di pintunya. Kelihatannya baru ditempelkan karena seingatnya pagi tadi kertas itu belum ada di sana. Ia mengambilnya, ada rangkaian tulisan yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik—hanya saja isi tulisannya membuatnya harus membaca itu berulang kali untuk membuatnya benar-benar percaya.

.

_Aku akan pulang nanti malam. Tidurlah lagi, kurasa kau lelah gara-gara tadi siang._

_Zhou Mi_

.

Henry diam, bersandar pada pintu kulkas. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh hingga ia terduduk. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua matanya mulai basah—hingga perlahan meneteslah satu titik air mata. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak lagi mengeluarkannya. Ia butuh seseorang sekarang—untuk berbagi banyak hal yang membebaninya.

"Wookie-_noona_, apa aku masih bisa berharap akan kebenaran dari ucapanmu waktu itu?"

**.**

—**END?—**

**.**

**a/n chapter terpanjang sejak zamannya ff saya yang Memories yang hampir tembus 5000 words ._.v Dan ff dengan ending yang gantung pake banget kayak Alones~ xD**

**Tadinya saya males buat lanjutin ff ini lagi gara-gara suatu hal hari selasa kemarin. ._. Yang mantengin TL twitter akun RP aku pasti tahu kenapa sebabnya. Tapi berhubung ini ff yang saya buat karena janji saya sama twin-ku~ ditambah saya juga janji sama seseorang di twitter untuk update ff ini jadi ya… saya berusaha keras buat beresin ini. ._.**

**Thanks untuk yang review dan baca~ tanpa kalian, **_**mood **_**saya untuk nulis pasti terus jatuh. Mian kalau reviewnya gak aku bales. ._. **_**Jinjja**_**, rada males ngetik… *plak nggak deng, gak ada waktu aja. -,-**

**Untuk Twin-ku~ udah ya, utang gue lunas. Gak review, Addicted gak bakalan gue update lagi~ ._.**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

—**How Crazy Your Love****—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: EPILOGUE**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****T, only for this chapter.**

**Pair: ****ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry), slight YeKyu, SiWook.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, Crack Pair,**** GS for Ryeowook****, ****NO-NC just drama ^^**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Crime**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**Untuk Twin yang—ngakunya—kece, padahal nggak. ._.**

**.**

**.**

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah berukuran sedang. Rumpun yang dibentuk layaknya sebuah pagar itu membuatnya tidak harus mengetuk pagarnya. _Namja_ berambut merah itu sesekali memandangi keadaan rumah itu. Sepi, mungkin karena ini sudah hampir malam.

Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa dua orang itu memilih untuk tinggal di tempat sekecil ini? Yah, tidak terlalu kecil sih, tapi untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ yang merupakan seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan ternama, bukankah ini terlalu... sederhana? Rumah ini biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa memberikan rasa nyaman baginya—bahkan hanya dengan melihat pekarangannya saja.

Zhou Mi berdiri tepat di depan pintu, sedikit ragu untuk menekan bel yang ada di samping kanannya. Ia ragu, sedikit terpikir apakah keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Ia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara mengenai apa yang—menurutnya—salah pada dirinya. Yesung bukan orang yang dirasanya tepat, sekalipun ia tahu kalau _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu mungkin bisa jadi pendengar—sekaligus pemberi saran—yang baik. Tapi yang ia butuhkan adalah seseorang yang juga bisa mengerti dirinya dalam banyak hal mengenai ini.

Mengenai dirinya... dan juga Henry.

Dan _yeoja_ itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya—walaupun hingga kini ia sendiri tidak pernah mau mendengarkan apa yang selalu dikatakannya.

_Ting tong._

Pada akhirnya, diam justru tidak akan membawanya pada apapun. Hanya memberanikan diri untuk menekan bel pintu bahkan lebih berat dibandingkan dengan menyuruh seseorang untuk membunuh beberapa orang sekaligus. Menggelikan bukan?

_Cklek._

Suara pintu terbuka, dan seorang _yeoja_ muncul di baliknya. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, saat pertemuan terakhir mereka dulu, tepatnya ketika hari pernikahan _yeoja_ ini dengan _namja_ yang kini menjadi suaminya. Hanya yang membedakannya mungkin tanpa setelan formal yang biasa dikenakannya ketika ia bekerja padanya atau gaun putih ketika hari pernikahannya.

"Ah... Zhou-_sajangnim_...?"

Zhou Mi sedikit terkekeh. Bahkan cara memanggilnya pun masih sama. Tidakkah ia ingat kalau dirinya itu bukan sekretarisnya lagi? "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Ryeowook-_ssi_, aku sudah bukan atasanmu lagi..."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seformal itu. Anda tahu, usia kita bahkan hanya terpaut satu tahun dan anda membuatnya jadi terlihat kalau usia kita terpaut belasan tahun..."

.

.

.

Keduanya terduduk, di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Agak berhadapan, dengan Zhou Mi yang malah menyapukan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan itu. Dua cangkir teh tergeletak manis di hadapan keduanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Sudah lima belas menit mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Kelihatannya Zhou Mi tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk membuka mulutnya, sekedar mengatakan apa tujuannya kemari.

"Apa aku orang yang menyebalkan?"

_Yeoja_ berwajah manis itu mengerjap, beberapa kali, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. "Kau mau aku jawab jujur atau tidak?"

"Terserah..."

Ryeowook memutar matanya. Jawaban seenaknya seperti biasa. "Kau menyebalkan, puas?"

Zhou Mi sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Tatapannya fokus pada rangkaian bunga di atas meja. "Kau benar, aku memang menyebalkan... wajar saja kalau dia malah membenciku kan..."

"Ah..." Ryeowook sadar kemana ini berlanjut. Ia diam, tak ingin menginterupsi apapun, dan Zhou Mi tidak terganggu akan hal itu.

"Kalau dia kulepaskan... bagaimana?" Zhou Mi sedikit menyapukan pandangannya. Rumah ini benar-benar terasa nyaman. Dindingnya yang berwarna _soft-cream_, ditambah dengan beberapa rangkaian _lavender_ dan _primrose_ di beberapa sudut ruang tamu sedikit memberikan ketenangan. Tapi tetap saja... tidak bisa menghentikan kekalutannya.

"Kau bicara seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja..." Ryeowook menatap miris mantan atasannya itu, "aku pernah bilang kan, kalian saling mencintai, lalu apa?"

"Dia membenciku."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menyangkalnya."

"Kalau begitu, menurutmu bagaimana?" Zhou Mi menatap Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu saran apapun, karena itu pasti hanya bersifat teoritis... kalian terlalu... berbeda..."

"Aku tahu..."

Ryeowook diam. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang berguna. Tapi ia bingung. Hubungan kedua orang ini berbeda, walau bukan hubungan yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Cinta yang didasari oleh benci, dan cinta yang didasari oleh obsesi bukan hal yang indah sebenarnya.

"Sekalipun Henry-_ah_ membencimu, tapi rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar kurasa..."

"Apa?"

"Ini hanya pendapatku saja, tapi… kalau dia benar membencimu, pasti sejak awal dia sudah berusaha untuk kabur kan?"

Zhou Mi diam. Ia memang sempat kepikiran soal itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Itu masuk akal, tapi bisa jadi sangat mustahil. Henry membencinya dan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia yakini—hanya itu saja.

"_Sajangnim_… pulanglah, kurasa tidak baik meninggalkannya sendiri…"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melajukan mobilnya perlahan. Iris gelapnya menatap kosong jalanan yang agak sepi. Pembicaraannya tadi dengan mantan bawahannya itu—walau tak ingin ia akui—masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia dapat dari ucapan Ryeowook adalah… ia harus berubah.

Masalahnya adalah… apa ia bisa?

Kembali kepada realita, itu semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Kalau saja ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lalu mencintainya. Kalau saja ia memilih kata hatinya untuk melupakan anak itu ketika ia sadar kalau ia mulai mencintainya.

Itu hanya pengandaian. Nyatanya semua terjadi kebalikannya. Kalaupun pengandaian itu benar-benar terjadi, apa ia juga bisa menjamin kalau itu tidak akan berakhir sama? Atau mungkin malah lebih buruk lagi?

Zhou Mi memegangi pelipisnya. Ia bahkan baru memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Bukankah itu sudah sangat terlambat? Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, lalu?

"Hhh…"

Ia berhenti, menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan yang benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada satu-dua mobil yang lewat. Hari sudah gelap, dan lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Ia sendiri. Secara konotasi, ia memang sendiri—sejak awal.

Pulang?

Atau tidak?

Lebih baik menghilang? Atau bagaimana?

Zhou Mi menggeleng. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryeowook. Pergi dan melepas Henry adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lakukan. Itu sama saja seperti membuang setengah bagian dirinya—dan jelas, itu sama saja dengan mati. Atau mati mungkin saja jauh lebih baik…

"Jadi bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Yesung menatap _namja _di hadapannya dengan malas. Sedikit merasa terganggu karena menginterupsi kegiatannya menghukum Kyuhyun—ah, ia meninggalkannya di rumah dalam keadaan _naked_, terikat dan _hole_nya yang dimasuki oleh _vibrator_, sedikit menyiksanya tidak masalah kan?

"Sejak awal kau yang memulainya, lalu apa?"

Zhou Mi mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia tidak meminta Yesung untuk menemuinya, apalagi dalam keadaan orang ini yang sedang _badmood_, itu hanya akan merusak suasana.

"Tinggal katakan kau mencintainya, dan selesai."

Zhou Mi mengerang. "Kalau bisa semudah itu, aku tidak akan kemari memintamu untuk menemuiku."

Saat ini keduanya ada di salah satu _café _kecil yang ada di dekat apartemen Zhou Mi. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin saja meminta pendapat orang ini, walau ia tahu kalau itu mungkin sebenarnya sia-sia…

Yesung segera beranjak. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Harusnya kau lebih tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Toh anak itu tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk pergi darimu kan?"

Dan setelah kalimat itu, _namja _berambut hitam itu langsung menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Tidak pernah ya… apa itu benar?"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melangkahkah kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Sepi dan gelap. Harusnya Henry masih ada di sini, tapi kalau masih tertidur rasanya agak mustahil. Setidaknya, anak itu harusnya sudah bangun tepat ketika ia pergi tadi. Tapi… entahlah…

Ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Mungkin dengan minum atau sekalian saja makan, itu bisa sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

"Eh?"

Langkahnya terhenti, ketika didapatinya sosok kekasihnya itu kini tengah tertidur di atas meja makan. _Sejak tadi kah?_

Zhou Mi menarik nafasnya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Setidaknya itu tidak akan membuatnya mati kan? Walau mungkin saja anak ini tidak akan menerimanya semudah itu…

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja. Diam sesaat, ia sedikit menggeser kursi yang digunakan oleh Henry dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di bagian belakang lutut Henry lalu mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan.

"Huft…"

Tidak seberat yang ia pikirkan. Atau memang sebenarnya berat tubuhnya terus mengalami penurunan?

Zhou Mi berjalan ke kamar mereka, melupakan tujuannya ke dapur. Anak ini jauh lebih penting dibandingkan dengan hal sepele semacam itu.

Ia menurunkan Henry di atas ranjang mereka, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan, menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Melihat hal itu, tanpa bisa dicegah seulas senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Zhou Mi membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Henry. Ia mengusap pelan rambut anak itu, lalu mencium dahinya dengan lembut—untuk pertama kalinya.

"_Jaljayo… wo ai ni_…"

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau ia memulai semuanya dari awal lagi…

.

.

.

_**Five Years Later**_

"Aish… ini bahkan sudah lebih dari kata terlambat…" _Namja _berpipi _chubby _itu merengut kesal sambil menatap ke arah luar. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan normal—dan itu dikarenakan pengemudinya yang, entah sengaja atau tidak, tetap mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan yang statis.

"Sabar sedikit. Lagipula kita datang terlambat atau tidak juga tidak berpengaruh apa-apa…"

Ia memutar matanya. Yang benar saja…

Iris gelapnya beralih ke luar. Langit musim semi yang sangat cerah—ah, _by the way_, ini bukan Korea sebenarnya. Ini Paris.

"_Gege_…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa mengundurkan diri?"

_Namja _yang mengemudikan mobil itu diam. Iris gelapnya masih fokus pada jalanan, walau perhatiannya tertuju pada hal lain. Surai kemerahannya sedikit berantakan ketika angin dengan sengaja masuk melalui celah-celah kecil yang terbuka.

"Menikmati hidup kurasa…"

_Plak_.

"Yaak! Apa yang kau lakukan, mochi sangar?"

"Itu bukan jawaban, _gege_…" Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan teriakan itu.

"Aku serius. Terlalu lama berada di perusahaan itu aku benar-benar bisa gila nantinya…"

Ia diam.

Mobil berhenti. Lampu merah dengan sedikit kemacetan gara-gara kecelakaan kecil. Ini indikasi bahwa mereka benar-benar akan terlambat menghadiri upacara pernikahan dua orang itu.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang itu benar-benar akan menikah hari ini. Lalu mereka sendiri?

"_Gege_…" Suara itu lagi.

"_Wae_?"

"Ng… _aniya._"

"Hah?"

"Lupakan."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan anak ini, dan ia tidak tahu apa.

Mobil benar-benar tidak melaju lagi. Kali ini macet total.

"Henly~"

"Hm—"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, bibirnya telah lebih dulu membungkam miliknya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, hingga ia pun turut tenggelam dalam ciuman itu. Berharap saja semoga tidak ada yang melihat ke dalam mobil mereka.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah hari ini juga?"

"_Mwo_!?"

.

.

Beberapa hal ada yang berubah ataupun statis. Tapi memulai segalanya dari awal, jelas adalah perubahan yang bagus. Jauh lebih baik, karena tidak akan ada tangis lagi yang terlihat—

—semoga saja.

.

**END**

**.**

**a/n ada beberapa alasan kenapa saya bikin epilog ini dan tanpa NC. Tapi intinya saya ingin mereka gak berakhir tragis. ;) Apa yang terjadi dalam waktu lima tahun itu silakan tebak dan bayangkan sendiri ya~ xD**

**Saya hiatus bikin ff NC selama puasa ya, kecuali kalau saya lagi gak puasa. :D Atau mungkin bisa saya publish tengah malem… xD *plak**

**No sekuel ya, otak saya ntar mesti mikir lagi. xD Saya sekarang fokus buat ff requestan ya… :D kalau mau request juga boleh. xD tapi usahain crack pair~ *plak**

**Sekian dari saya~ See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
